I'd Lie
by Michaela-writes
Summary: One-shot It's Edward's birthday and Bella's nervous about her gift to him. Should she be?


**This is in Bella's POV.**

**I do not own Twilight or Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie".**

**-MW-**

* * *

It's June 17.

It's the day I've been anxious for for a really long time.

It's my best friend's birthday.

Edward Cullen.

I'm sitting in my room, finishing up my birthday gift to him. He has no idea at all. And I'm not just talking about the gift.

I've been in love with him since we were sophomores, and I've seen girls throw themselves at his feet. Not that he ever even looked twice at any of them.

"I'm serious!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

He was telling me about what happened to him before he and his family came over to my house for dinner. He did that a lot, both the telling me stuff and coming over part.

"She was chasing me down the street yelling, 'Edward! I love you! Marry me, please!'" he imitated the girl's high-pitched voice.

"I swear, I am never falling in love." He said jokingly, running a hand through his hair.

I laughed dryly.

_God, I hope that's not true,_ I thought, staring into his eyes.

"Bella?" he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah…"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Six…"

"Six what?"

"Your eyes have six colors…"

He smirked at me. "You were counting the colors in my eyes?"

I snapped out of my daydream.

"What? No. PSH! You're such a weirdo."

"Oh come on, Bella, I know I'm good looking." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know, you can be such a self-absorbed jerk sometimes." I said half-joking and half-meaning it.

"You're way too sensitive." He said to himself, but I heard him anyway.

"What was that?!"

"See what I mean! Bella, you just gotta chillax sometimes!"

"I am chillax-ed!" I yelled at him.

And then he burst into a fit of laughter. I couldn't stay angry at him, his laughter was so infectious. I joined in on his laughter a few seconds later.

"What's so funny in here?"

I looked to his doorway and there stood his sister Alice.

She was leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed, with a smile on her face. Her black, spiky, pixie-like hair looking like she just had it done, when I know for a fact that she does her own hair.

She looked beautiful, as always.

"Edward?" we heard someone call from the hallway. Next to Alice, their dad, Carlisle appeared. You can easily tell. They have the same eyes.

"You're going to be late to your own party, son." He smiled.

"You and Alice go ahead, I'll catch a ride with Bella." He looked at me for permission.

"Yeah, sure. We'll follow." I said, smiling at Carlisle.

"Don't be too late, Bella." Alice said, grinning evilly at me.

I knew what she meant. My birthday gift to Edward.

"So, did you listen to that song I sent you last week?"

"Yeah, I loved it! As usual." I stuck my tongue out at him.

That's where I got the idea for his gift. He, Alice and I took guitar lessons together when we were kids, but he'd never tell anyone that he knew how to play. Everyone knew that he played the piano though, so I didn't see why they couldn't know about the other instrument.

I was going to use the music he sent me to write a song for him.

But he won't know that. I was going to switch gifts with Alice.

His phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes, Alice, we're coming!" he sighed and shut his phone.

That was another thing: I wasn't going to be the one singing it. Alice was. It would be too obvious if I did it, so I asked, er… begged her to do it for me. She was the only one who knew about my feelings for Edward.

"Come on," I said, getting up and offering my hand to him, "let's get you to your party, birthday boy."

He grinned widely at me and took my hand.

* * *

_If I were a rich man  
With a million or two  
I'd live in a penthouse  
In a room with a view _

I was driving to the party , Edward in the passenger seat, singing along to one of his guilty pleasures…

"Mitchel Musso _again_, Edward?" but he just ignored me and continued singing.

_And if I were handsome  
Well it could happen  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'_

I was just laughing at him the whole way. And he made me sing along with him.

_For years I have envied  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you, you know (Yes I know, I know, I know)  
But I must admit it  
Big guy you always come through  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you _

And then we sang together.

_You and me together  
That's how it always should be  
One without the other  
Don't mean nothin' to me, nothin' to me_

I pulled up to the driveway to his house, where his party would be, and killed the engine.

"Bells, do you think we'd be friends forever?"

"You sound so third grade," I smirked at him. But he didn't smile back. His face was serious.

"I'm serious… I can't see my future being complete without you,"

Me either.

"I'd miss your haystack-hair in the mornings," he smiled at me.

I'm gonna miss you sitting in my passenger seat.

"I hope we'll be friends forever." He said, putting his arms behind his head. I just looked at him.

I hope we'll be more than that…

"Hey," I started, trying to change the subject, "come on. We're just graduating! There's still college! And don't worry about losing touch because that's never gonna happen."

He turned to smile at me.

"You always know what to say, Bells. Like with Oreo,"

"I miss that dog… With the white stripe that went down his forehead…" I mused.

His dog, Oreo, died when we were in the 5th grade. He was really devastated then because Oreo was his first pet. He locked himself in his room and I just stayed over in his house until he was ready to talk. He said he'd never let anybody see him cry.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at him, "Now, come on. Alice is going to kill us if we don't get in there… now."

He just laughed and let himself out the car, me following behind him.

* * *

"Thank you, Bella, it's perfect!" he said, holding up the green shirt Alice – er, I mean, the green shirt I had gotten him.

"I figured since it was your favorite color and all." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bells," he kissed my forehead.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the mushy stuff! Time for my present!" Alice said, entering the living room with Edward's acoustic guitar.

He raised his eyebrow. "_You're_ going to play a song?" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but I'm sure it's nowhere near as good as Bella's material." He boasted for me.

I blushed scarlet and sunk a little lower in my seat.

"You might be surprised, brother." She challenged. She propped herself up on a stool and began strumming.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Alice was doing a great job. I was grinning at her like an idiot. I took a peek at Edward to my right, and I caught him looking at me, and then he immediately looked away. I blushed.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

We all applauded Alice and she got off the stool and took a bow.

"Pretty specific, Alice," Edward commented.

"You know me, always paying attention to detail." She said nonchalantly.

"And me being beautiful is really what you think about first thing in the morning?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's a little about Jasper too," she covered up, "And it rhymes."

"Right…" he said, not believing her.

"Edward, just say thank you for the song." Alice said.

He turned his head toward me and looked me in the eyes with a smile playing on his mouth.

"Thank you for the song."

I blushed and felt my eyes grow bigger and I had a hard time breathing a little.

Crap.

"Who wants cake?" Esme smiled, entering the room with a 2-layered cake in her hands.

"I do!" Alice and I shouted and stood at the same time. I just wanted to get away from Edward right now.

As I was slicing the cake Esme made, Alice distributing, I swear I saw Edward staring at me again.

But this time, when I caught his stare, he didn't look away.

* * *

**Aww... :)**

**Hahahahaha XD**

**R&R! :)**

**-MW-**


End file.
